The present invention relates to packaging for button cell batteries, and particularly to packaging for hearing aid batteries.
Button cell batteries are frequently used in hearing aids, and, are thus small in size having a diameter which can be less than half the width of a finger. Moreover, the small battery size results in a limited power supply, and requires replacement in a hearing aid at regular intervals. In order to accommodate frequent replacement of these batteries, the batteries are typically sold in packages containing a plurality of the batteries.
One known battery package includes a plastic cover rotatably mounted to a card. The cover includes receptacles which open to the card. Each receptacle receives a single battery which is accessed through a cutout formed in the card. The cover is rotated to align a battery with the cutout, and the battery is popped out of the receptacle through the cutout. However, because the battery is accessed through the cutout in the card, it can be difficult to grasp the battery, instead, the user may turn the package over and rely on gravity to remove the battery from the package. Further, because cutout is on the back of the card, the cutout is obscured from a user looking at the front of the packaging.